


Shower Thoughts

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dildos, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: The shower cubicle in Smith's shared apartment bathroom is about three feet by three feet. Meaning, it's just big enough for him to bend over and fuck himself on a dildo stuck to the wall.He swallows back a low moan and flinches when someone pounds on the door."Smith, mate, are you done yet?" Ross yells over the rushing water. “C’mon, it’s been, like, a fuckinghalf-hour!”“In a minute!” Smith shouts back.Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of college crap the other day (don't worry I did actually get it done later), because my procrastination game is strong- I started doing calculations to find out if this was anatomically possible and even drew a diagram in MSPaint. The answer? Yes, it is.
> 
> cw: none that I can think of. If I need to tag something, let me know
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/02/10/shower-thoughts-ghostofgatsby/

The shower cubicle in Smith's shared apartment bathroom is about three feet by three feet. Meaning, it's just big enough for him to bend over and fuck himself on a dildo stuck to the wall.

He swallows back a low moan and flinches when someone pounds on the door.

"Smith, mate, are you done yet?" Ross yells over the rushing water. “C’mon, it’s been, like, a fucking _half-hour!_ ”

“In a minute!” Smith shouts back.

Fuck. No, he was not finished. He was just getting into it. All he wanted was to lose himself in the water running across his skin, for just a little while, and fuck himself nice and easy. It’s not the long relaxing shower he wanted, but at least he’d cleaned up already and didn’t need to half-assedly scrub himself clean now.

Smith sighs and rocks his hips back, leaning the top of his head against the wall opposite the shower dials and taking his dick in hand. He’d forgot Ross had said something about needing the shower after he was done. He’d have to make this quick. Had Ross heard him moaning? Had he heard the thump of the dildo getting stuck to the shower wall? The thoughts make Smith shiver.

Water pleasantly hits the center of his back, running warm over his sides and shoulders, and dripping down his chin. His knees are slightly bent as he fucks himself on the dildo suction-cupped to the wall. The six inches of water-proof silicone is a weird lilac purple color, but it has a subtle curve and substantial girth that presses into him in all the right ways.

Smith closes his eyes momentarily. He fists his hand over his cock, tight and wet, and rolls his hips. The head of the dildo catches and hits the perfect spot to send pulses of arousal through him. He bites his lip to stifle a gasp. His toes curl against the wet tile as he pushes himself over the edge.

The shower washes away the evidence of his release. Smith pants in the steamy air and stands up straight, detaching the dildo from the wall and cleaning it off. He listens carefully, trying to hear past the rushing of the blood in his ears. It’s likely that Ross is still waiting. Smith shuts off the shower and climbs out, drying himself off and stashing his dildo and the bottle of lube into his dirty clothes to carry them back to his room.

Smith counts on the heat of the shower to cover up the flush from his satisfied arousal- his skin is bright pink. His pupils are blown out slightly more than they would be in this amount of light. Smith has to admit that he looks pretty damn fuckable in the mirror, wet hair in his eyes and everything. He wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom.

Ross _is_ actually standing outside the door, arms crossed over his chest. His shower caddy of a million hair products is sitting by his feet. He raises an eyebrow. “Enjoy your ridiculously long wank session, Smith?”

“Should have joined me if you wanted details, you filthy twat,” Smith snaps in response, teasing back. He quickly makes his way to his bedroom and hides his things. Joking innuendos happened all-too-often between the two of them, but he felt uneasy when it crossed close to his own pleasure like this. Ross didn’t need to know about what Smith did in his free time. _Especially_ not what he did when he got off in the shower. Maybe it was a good thing he _had_ interrupted, or else it was possible that Smith would have forgotten the damn thing suction-cupped to the shower wall.

Smith shakes his head and gets dressed, shoving thoughts of Ross and the dildo to the back of his mind. If Ross would find the thing, he’d just tease him mercilessly and then refrain from judging him for it. Probably jokingly ask to give it a go. He can’t imagine Ross actually, like, using it with him in the shower or anything…

Smith smiles to himself as he ruffles his towel through his hair to get any residual dampness out.

Well. Maybe he _can_ , but it won’t actually _happen_...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I have a discord? If you have a discord, you are free to come join me on a magical journey- and by magical journey, I mean a chatroom, where you can experience the delight that is irregular chats about Hat vids, society, random headcanons, writing, music, video games, and more! Joining said chatroom is free, and includes such archived content as: Random Nostalgia, Snake Chainsaws, Punk-Edited Ross, Adorable Oreo Buns, and The Little Mermaid Trott.  
> link and info is here: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/discord-chatroom/


End file.
